hawaiifiveofandomcom-20200215-history
Pa'a Ka 'Ipuka I Ka 'Upena Nananana
Pa'a Ka 'ipuka i Ka 'Upena Nananana (The Entrance Is Stopped With a Spider's Web) is the 24th episode of Season 6 in the remake version of Hawaii Five-0. Synopsis Five-0 gets trapped inside a dilapidated building in Oahu's Chinatown, where they try to protect a wounded Gabriel and plan their escape. But gunmen looking to kill Gabriel storm the building. Plot As a meth epidemic sweeps Oahu, Max decides to take the Doctors without Borders opportunity (previously mentioned in I'ike Ke Ao) leaving the ME duties to Dr. Shaw. Meanwhile, Five-0 captures longtime nemesis Gabriel Waincroft, who is badly injured when a drug addict shoots him by accident. As Five-0 attempt to leave, Abby is captured by Michelle Shioma's Yakuza hit squad. Five-0 fights their way up to the roof and jump to another building. Grover heads up SWAT to help the others, but encounters resistance from more Yakuza. Abby escapes her captor and pleads with her former boss, Robert Coughlin (Ingo Rademacher) to help her track down Shioma's mole in HPD that has been hampering Five-0's efforts to extract Gabriel. Chin and Gabriel separate from the others and make it to an apartment building where Gabriel apologizes for killing Chin's father. Gabriel also asks Chin to take care of Sara. Five-0 take out the rest of Shioma's squad and get Gabriel to a hospital, but Steve and Chin later learn that Gabriel went into cardiac arrest during surgery and died. Steve, Danny, and the rest of HPD surround Michelle Shioma's house to arrest her, but they discover she took a secret tunnel and disappeared into the wind ending in a small cliffhanger Notes * Gabriel Waincroft dies off-screen at the end of this episode. Deaths Death Count * Steve McGarrett killed 9 people. * Danny Williams killed 6 people. * Chin Ho Kelly killed 1 person. * Kono Kalakaua killed 3 people. * Lou Grover killed 5 people. * Abby Dunn killed 2 people. Quotes (Steve and Max are sitting in a restaurant while Steve looks over Max's letter or temporary resignation) Steve McGarrett: Max, shouldn't you be giving this to your boss at the M.E.'s Office? Dr. Max Bergman: That would be the appropriate protocol, yes. But I wanted you to read first. Steve McGarrett: Huh. Okay. How long will you be gone? Dr. Max Bergman: Well, the sabbatical will last approximately three months. However, rest assured you'll be in the capable hands of Dr. Shaw while I'm gone. Steve McGarrett: What brought this on? Dr. Max Bergman: An epiphany. Steve McGarrett: Yeah? Dr. Max Bergman: Yeah, it was during the ill-fated test run of Kamekona's Catamaran Tour. When Flippa set the sails ablaze with a flare, we found ourselves adrift at sea. That's when I realized that I was gonna die without having fulfilled my lifelong dream of joining Médecins Sans Frontières. Which in the stateside is known as Doctors Without Borders. Steve McGarrett: Yeah, I've, uh, I've heard of them, Max. Dr. Max Bergman: Thankfully they are eager to accept volunteers who have medical training. So, now, I get to fulfill my lifelong dream and make a difference to the ambulatory. Steve McGarrett: I mean, we're gonna miss you, but this will be an incredible experience. I'm proud of you, man. Dr. Max Bergman: Thank you, Commander. Chin Ho Kelly: Who are your friends Gabriel? Gabriel Waincroft: I don’t have any friends. You killed them all. Lou Grover: (in the SWAT truck to the SWAT team) All right, let's get it, fellas. Like old times. SWAT to the rescue. Let's go, baby Steve McGarrett: Alright...We’re gonna jump. Danny Williams: What’d you just say? Excuse me?! Steve McGarrett: Jump, we’re gonna jump. Danny Williams: What do you mean jump? We can’t jump that, it’s like 10 feet across. Steve McGarrett: It’s the only way off this thing. Besides this building is taller than that building and it’s gonna cut the jump by like 3 feet. (on a rooftop with the bad guys coming fast) Steve McGarrett: (urgently) Chin, on me. Guys, we got to go right now. Danny Williams: Well hey! Steve McGarrett: Right now. Danny Williams: Hey! Hey! How about we don't commit suicide, and we stand here and we shoot all the bad guys when they come out the door? How about that? Steve McGarrett: Good plan Danny, what about when your ammo runs out? What do you got, four bullets left, huh? What are you gonna do then? Danny Williams: (giving in) All right, fine. Steve, you win, but I hate it! and it's a stupid idea, okay! It's a very stupid idea and you are going to apologize to all my family members at my funeral, you understand? Steve McGarrett: (irritated sarcasm) Yeah, no problem. It'd be a pleasure, okay? Kono, you and Danny first. Let's go. Danny Williams: (still balking) No, you go. You go first. It's your stupid idea, you be the guinea pig. Steve McGarrett: Danny.. Danny Williams: I'll hold the door! Steve McGarrett: Danny.. Danny Williams: I don't want to go! Steve McGarrett: Danny! Chin Ho Kelly: Kono! Go with Danny, I got Gabriel. Steve McGarrett: I love you, buddy. Good luck. Danny Williams: (irritated but knowing he will do what Steve wants) I hate you so much. Steve McGarrett: (protectively) Go, go. Lou Grover: You know I'm not gonna sit this one out, right? Steve McGarrett: I'm not asking you to. Listen to me, Lou, get to a landline, contact Duke on his cell phone. Have him mobilize ESU. But make sure he circumvents the normal communication channels. Lou Grover: Okay. What are you gonna do? Steve McGarrett: I'm gonna find some transportation and get Gabriel to a hospital. Lou Grover: All right, fine. Two words you never listen to, ever: Be careful. Steve McGarrett: Yeah. '''Gabriel Waincroft: '''Chin, I need you to do something for me. I need you to look after Sara... I know what happened to Vanessa and I know you saved Sara's life. '''Chin Ho Kelly: '''Well if you knew what happened why didn't you come for her? '''Gabriel Waincroft: '''Because I knew you would be there waiting for me. You know, she looks a lot like Malia. '''Chin Ho Kelly: '''I know. '''Gabriel Waincroft: '''Listen, don't do it for me, do it for my sister. Malia would've been Sara's aunt. That little girl, she's our blood. Trivia * This episode marks the final appearance of Gabriel Waincroft. * When Jerry warns Five-0 about the two SUVs going after them, in the monitor can be seen what appears to be a Ford Expedition and an Escalade, but when they are pursuing the bus, a GM Trail Blazer takes the place of the Escalade. * Danno's Camaro is disabled by the bad guys who cut a number of wires in the engine whilst Five-O are on the rooftop. However, in the scene immediately after they capture the last of the bad guy shooters, they go after Natalie Ochoa in the Camaro, this also happens before the Ambulance with Waincroft in it arrives at the hospital, which is not enough time for the Camaro to have been repaired. This time-line is backed up by the fact that Steve has not had time to clean the blood up from his forehead. |- |Natalie Ochoa |Sharon M. Bell |HPD Officer |- |Phillipe Te'o |Cung Le |A man who appears in the episode. |- |Robert Coughlin |Ingo Rademacher |A man who appears in the episode. |- |Jesse |Lanai Tabura |A man who appears in the episode. Video References }} Category:Episodes (New) Category:Season 6 (2010)